Celia Yamamoto (Earth-101001)
Celia Yamamoto (セリア・ヤマモト Seria Yamamoto) is one of the main protagonists of the anime series Kingdom Hearts. Appearance Celia has long light purple hair (originally dark brown), but she later cut it to shoulder-length. She has blue eyes, with a bit of purple at the top and her pupils are black. She wears a light brown pleated checkered skirt, a purple sweatshirt with short dark blue sleeves and a yellow pendant. Personally She is often seen stalking and hiding in different locations, which is often played up for comedic effects. (She often hides in amusing places; in bushes, under tables and occasionally within furniture). In addition, she gets into comedic arguments with Jenny Nocturne quite often, and they are often seen butting heads or having childish fist fights, though they remain to be close friends. Biography Celia returns to elementary'' school after a delayed absence and shows an immediate interest in Vince. In truth, she becomes infatuated with him, going so far as to create her own journal/scrapbook. She truly hated Vince's rivals and especially Marcus at first since Marcus "got in her way" but five years later, she eventually regains her sense of trust, after Vince and Marcus saved her from her loneliness. Unfortunately, this leads Celia to stalk Sora on her daily basis. During summer school, she still harbors feelings for Sora and still stalks him. In one episode, she tries to attract Marcus by learning how to cook curry, she becomes pretty decent at it, although it took hard work, and ends up making the curry in her own, signature way by using ice crystals instead of rice. Later on, she asks Sora to pretend to be her boyfriend for the sake of her mom, who starts getting ideas of marriage. Powers and Abilities Powers * '''Cryokinesis:' As an Inhuman, Snow Girl has almost complete control over ice at will. Meaning that she can freeze and then control any form of water and her attacks are all water or ice-based. It also means that water attacks are completely useless against her. After her training with her mother, she can now also freeze any body of water around her and control it. When using her power at full capacity, her hair usually turns into ice. She can create anything that she wishes and her ice usually takes the form of either ice claws or ice projectiles. * Ice Daggers: '''Very sharp icicles that can also be fired from her hands; and Snow Girl has been known to employ ice-styled kunai knives that she can throw expertly from a distance, often hitting the foreheads of the intended targets without fail. * '''Ice Punch: '''Snow Girl encases her hands with ice and punches her enemies thus freezing them in tandem with wounding them. * '''Ice Clones: '''She also has the ability to create ice clones of herself or others. Also, her ice clones do not melt. * '''Dragon Hail Bullets: Snow Girl jumps into the air before she releases a barrage of icicles from her ice claws. * Néokinesis: Her powers over neon having manifested themselves somewhere in her childhood, Celia was trained in controlling them. As a result, Celia possesses a great degree of control over neon, which she can use in a variety of ways. She is capable of firing volatile beams of neon, as well as shorter consecutive blasts, allowing her to dispatch enemies from great distances. She can also see her opponent's weak spots, allowing her to quickly subdue opponents. Snow Girl can also send a blast of neon wind to put enemies in stasis, allowing her to hit their weak spots easier. As for close combat, she uses fast punches and kicks powered up by her neon energy. Snow Girl is also capable of transforming herself into neon to move around at superhuman speeds, jump large distances and run up vertical surfaces. Snow Girl use Neon Thrusters to slow her descent. Abilities * Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: She is extensively trained in unarmed combat by her mother. Celia usually enhances her attacks with ice thus she can both wound and freeze her enemies at the same time. After training, she defeats multiple grunts of heartless with ease. * Stealth Expert: She is good at sneaking and hiding anywhere and from anyone. Celia usually appears out of unsuspecting places like through the ceiling for comedic effect. This stealth attribute may be connected to her mother's childhood dream of becoming a spy when she was young. Trivia * Mizore is shown to be a very talented cook. * Her character song is Snow Storm. Category:Heroines Category:Teenagers